Midnight Tea Party
by ofThornsandRedPetals09
Summary: Midnight Tea Party. But they did not drink tea nor eat pastries, they did more than that. Something Alice did not expect to happen. LEMONS. BREALICE. Sorry! I suck at summaries! ONE-SHOT.


Title: Midnight Tea Party

Rated: M Genre: Romance Anime:Pandora Hearts

Pairing: Break and Alice

Summary:

Midnight Tea Party. But they did not drink tea nor eat pastries, they did more than that. Something Alice did not expect to happen. LEMONS. BREALICE. Sorry! I suck at summaries!

~.~.~.~.

(A/N: Alright, this is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic with lemons, I don't know if it will come out good but please bear with me TT_TT, right now I'm already apologizing for some grammatical errors—writing is my passion but I always suck in grammar, so if there's a need for improvement, feel free to tell me. Just please no foul mouthed reviews, it will hurt my feelings..*starts crying* Anyway, here's the story, please enjoy!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! IF I DID, IT WILL BE….BREAK AND ALICE TOGETHER! _

~.~.~.~.

Alice walks angrily as she goes inside Oz's room without knocking, but the sight of the empty bedroom made her more mad, she clenched her fists to her sides while thinking of where her manservant have gone to.

"Where the hell is he?". She growled." I swear he will regret leaving AGAIN without telling me!".

She and Oz already made a deal that if he's going to be off somewhere, he would inform her about it and duhhh, he was HER PROPERTY so she has the rights to know. Well, that's what she thought. Did he went to visit his younger sister and Uncle Oscar? No, that can't be. It's close to 12 midnight and probably those two are already asleep but still she wasn't sure. Sharon is already sleeping, so it's impossible that he's with her. Another thought came in her mind, maybe he's having tea with the clown and she's not included again.

"Stupid Clown!". She muttered to herself.

Alice walks out of the room and decided to go to the room where Break and Sharon usually have their tea party which was somewhere on the lower floor. She was half right and half wrong because when she reached the particular room, HER manservant wasn't there but…Xerxes Break was there, having tea party by himself with lots of sweets on the table. Literally many.

Alice noticed that Emily wasn't on his left shoulder, it doesn't really matter though, she doesn't care.

"Ah, Miss Alice…". Break said with his usual smile." You have come to join me".

"No I did not, Clown". She retorted,hands on her hips.

"Come and have a seat, Miss Alice". Break ignored what she said and gesture her to take a seat on the vacant chair across him.

"I said No!".She thought it was unusual to have tea at this late night.

"Miss Alice, why wouldn't you join me? Do you hate me that much?". Asked Break in a dramatic voice, with fake tears in his eyes.

A vein popped on Alice's forehead, what the hell, she thought, what's wrong with this guy right now? "Shut up,Clown, I'm looking for Oz!".

Break's expression suddenly changed, this surprise Alice a bit, awhile ago he was just in his usual crazy teasing with a smile expression and now he looks very serious as if it was a big deal that she's looking for Oz. he did not reply but instead just stared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at,Clown?". The Chain asked, getting slightly irritated.

Break tilted his head to the right."Why are you looking for Oz?".

"Like hell it matters!". She replied, glaring daggers at him."It doesn't concern you if I'm looking for Oz, just tell me if he's here or not!".

"Does he look like he's here, Miss Alice?".

Oh yeah, state the damn obvious. If Emily was there, the doll will probably call her stupid again. But Break might be hiding him, she thought.

"May be you're hiding him,".She said."So bring him out right now or hell will loose!".

Break chuckled."My,my,my,Miss Alice…so headstrong…".He stand up and slowly make his way to Alice."Why would I hide Oz from you? There's no reason for me to do that".

Alice guessed that something is wrong with Break, she doesn't know why but she felt it like…he's drunk or something? But there's no sign of the wine to make him become drunk except from his usual sweet stuff. She wonders, can those sweets give the same effect the wine gives?

And before she knew it, the white haired guy is already in front of her.

"You look like you're in deep thoughts, Miss Alice". Break told her in a low voice.

"What the hell,Clown! How dare you come near me?". She freaked out, stopping her train of thought and before she could back away, Break grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"STUPID CLOWN! LET ME GO!". She struggled to get out of his hold but failed to do so.

"Oz is with Gil, Miss Alice,they went off to see Elliot". Break told her."But they did not tell why".

"Why didn't they bring me with them? That's not fair!".

"Oh, it's alright, you don't need to be with them..".Break held her tighter, his other hand goes up to touch her right cheek.

"C-Clown, what do you think you're doing?". Alice suddenly feels nervous.

Break did not reply, but instead, started caressing her cheek which made her blushed a bit. He leaned closer and before his lips reach hers, Alice moved her head away.

"Clown,no!".Alice tries to escape again but Break shut the door from close and pushes Alice against the door.

"Shhh… quiet, Miss Alice…". He said, towering over her figure.

"C-Clown,stop—". She was cut off by his lips landing down on her own.

Alice went wide eyed. She was both shocked and surprised. The Clown, of all the men, is kissing her! But why?

Break pinned her hands with his to make sure she won't escape and slowly, his lips left hers and goes down on her neck, sucking on it and trailing butterfly kisses.

What the Hell.

Instead of feeling mad, she feels something else; her stomach is doing flip flop and there's a blooming pleasure stirring inside her. She remembers the books Sharon asked her to read before and Break is doing something she read from the literary piece. When Break hits a sensitive part of her neck, Alice left out a loud moan.

Break leave her neck which was already full of kisses from him and looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Enjoying it, Miss Alice?".

She hates to admit it, but yeah,she does. It feels good and she wanted to feel more...Like she would tell her that. Break dived in again for another kiss, this time, Alice kissed him in return. Break smirked at this and he started to deepened the kiss while pulling her arms around his neck.

_What is this weird thing I'm feeling right now? _Alice thought. _It felt so good, better than meat I guess…_

Break gently laid her down on the floor and pulled up for a moment, the Chain beneath him looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"It's hot in here…". Break said and in one swift move, he take off his clothes, leaving his dark violet pants on.

.god.

Alice's mind started panicking, Break just took off his clothes! He looks….what can she say? Yummy? Heck, what is she thinking? And What is HE planning by taking off his clothing? He must be really high that night! Break leaned down closer and whispered on her ear.

"Miss Alice, don't you feel hot in this room?". His hand went up to the ribbon of her clothing and slowly untie it."I think you should take off your clothes too…".

"C-Clown…w-will—Ah!". Alice moaned as she felt his hand on her flesh. She did not know when but Break's already touching her right breast. She looked down on her body and saw that her chest is already exposed to the guy before her.

His hand gently molding the flesh on his palm while observing her reaction with a smug expression."Does it feel good,Miss Alice?".

"B-Break…". That's the only word escaped her lips and hell the first time she called him by his real name.

Oh man, he wanted to hear her call his name again. Break already exposed her entire torso to him and it made him aroused more. He lowered his face and started sucking on her left breast while his hand was busy with the other one. Alice let out more moans, her breathing becoming faster on what Break was doing. He licked his erected nipple and bite it but not in a painful way. Alice moaned louder, calling out his name and asking for more. She started to feel a liquid sensation forming in between her legs.

Then, she felt him already removing the rest of her clothing, now she's fully naked beneath him. Break inserted his middle finger inside her 'precious' part and started pumping in slowly.

"Ah!". She arched her upper body up, her nails scraping the floor because of the pleasure she was feeling.

Break inserted another finger and went a little faster, Alice feels something down her precious part, a liquid becoming more and more.

"Oh my, Miss Alice, you're so wet already". He pulled out his fingers with a smile and looked at the white stuff wrapped around it.

"Mmm…you taste good…".He said, licking his fingers."And I want to taste more…". Break spread her legs wider."And by the way, you look very beautiful,Miss Alice". He goes down and did more than just licking. Of course, while doing this, Alice moaned in pleasure and kept on asking for more. When Break is done, he went back to her face and kissed her again, the Chain snaked her arms around Break's neck and pulled him closer to her. His chest crushing down on hers.

"More,Break,please more…". She said between kisses.

Break complied of course, he get rid of his pants and pushed something inside Alice, she felt that it wasn't his fingers ,it's something big and long. Alice winced, feeling a little pain on what Break thrust inside her."Break…it…hurts…".

He planted a wet kiss on her right breast."Relax, Miss Alice, just relax, that pain will disappear too…".

And so, Alice tried to relax while Break pushed in and out of her gently as possible. He twined his fingers with hers while kissing her to distract her from the pain. It hurt, but it starts to make her feel good already.

"Ah!".She was flushed already, and the sight of her is very tempting and beautiful for him. Seeing that she's no longer in pain, Break goes faster and faster.

"Ahhhhh!". Alice wrapped her legs on his waist and dug her nails on his back.

"Alice!". He started to call her name and he went to capture her plump lips again, their tongues exploring each other's territory while Break thrusts harder.

"Alice…!". He called again.

And when she finally reached her climax, Alice shouted his name and let out the sweetest moan Break heard."Break!~". She was too filled of pleasure that it made her bite Break's shoulder but her doesn't mind. Break kissed her while panting before dropping his head on her chest.

"Alice…".

His Alice.

~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning, when Alice woke up she found herself inside her bedroom, she was in a night gown and she doesn't know how she ended up like that. Was it only a dream? She thought. It was hard for her to believe that since she can still feel it, the whole scene flooded her mind, making her blush.

Alice saw Break that morning with Sharon, he looked like he's back to his old self. She wonders if she could ask him about last night and thought that it's not a good idea so she decided just to keep it to herself.

While out in the garden, a thought came in her that Break might have forget about it already. Maybe he really was high or something, she remembered Oz's Uncle Oscar told them about their behaviors after drinking a glass of wine.

'Maybe he's drinking wine or because of the sweets he ate'.

Alice frowned; she doesn't know why she felt bad about that idea. Was it because she doesn't want him to forget?

She decided to suppress what she's feeling and walked away. When she turned a corner, she accidentally bumped with someone. "Hey! What t—". She stopped when she saw who it was. Oh no. It was him. Xerxes Break.

"Miss Alice…".

"What the hell do you want,Clown?". She said, putting on a fake angry expression and tone.

Break smirked and licked his upper lips.

Alice blushed on what he did. Hell…he knows, he did not forget…It did not slip his mind.

"Why would it slip my mind,Miss Alice?".He asked leaning closer.

Did he read her fucking mind?

"O-Out of my way,Clown…". Her voice trailed off. She was blushing redder than hell! What the heck!

"Alright, I will but before I leave, I'd like to invite you on a midnight tea party again, this time,in my room". He replied in a whisper."I quite enjoy our hang out last night".

Alice was too shocked and dumbfounded to react or move, Break planted a kiss on her exposed neck before leaving with a very satisfied smirk.

Damn, Alice got owned.

By Xerxes Break.

(A/N: What do you think guys? You know I got a hard time writing the lemon part, I was having a nosebleed while thinking and writing every bits of scenario taking place. / By the way, Please Review. Constructed Criticisms accepted.)

Break and Alice forever!


End file.
